Confused Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has a dream that's really happy, but he feels sad when he realizes that it's not real. C. C. decides to find out what's going on.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge had been dealing with lots of adventures as Zero. He rarely got a chance to get some proper sleep. After saving a bunch of people from Princess Cornelia's latest scheme Lelouch got to have a long rest. He started dreaming.

In Lelouch's dream Cornelia, Prince Schneizel, and Emperor Charles were all gone. Lelouch, dressed as Zero, was given a big party by the Black Knights. The party lasted for an hour. Hundreds of people ran up to Zero and thanked him for saving Japan.

After the party was over Lelouch went back home. He sat down on the couch and said, "It's good to know that Japan's going to be safe from now on. I feel more proud of myself than I ever had before." He tried to remember how he defeated his enemies, but no memories of the fights came to him. That's because it was a dream, but he didn't know that yet.

C. C. walked into the living room. Lelouch noticed that she had a wedding ring on her finger. Lelouch suddenly got stressed out and confused. He asked, "What's going on?!"

C. C. asked, "What are you upset about?"

Lelouch asked, "Why do you have a wedding ring on your finger?"

C. C. answered, "Because you put it on my finger."

Lelouch said, "I don't remember doing that."

C. C. smiled and asked, "Are you getting cold feet?"

Lelouch's feet were a little cold, but Lelouch knew that wasn't what C. C. meant. He asked, "Did I propose to you?"

C. C. answered, "Of course you did."

Lelouch asked, "When?"

C. C. said, "A few months ago."

Lelouch nervously replied, "I don't remember that."

C. C. asked, "Is your memory really that bad?"

Lelouch tried to remember what had happened, but none of his memories from the past few months matched with what was happening in his dream. He said, "I don't think that I proposed to you."

C. C. replied, "I remember it fondly. The day after you saved Japan you put the ring on my finger. We both stared at each other's faces. You didn't even have to ask me if I wanted to marry you. My face had never been so full of excitement. After all these years you've finally grown up and become Japan's best hero. I'm a little ashamed of you for not remembering all that."

Lelouch nervously said, "I don't remember any of this."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "It's okay. You've dealt with a lot recently. You're going to have stressful times, but I'm going to be your side. Soon you'll be my husband and I'll be the happiest wife in the world."

Lelouch had several emotions going on in his head. However he had never seen C. C. so happy. Seeing her beautiful smile made Lelouch felt tempted to smile back. He blushed and said, "You look even more beautiful when you're happy."

C. C. replied, "Thank you."

Lelouch said, "C. C., this may seem like a weird thing to ask you at this point in our relationship, but do you want to marry me?"

C. C. smiled and said, "The answer is obvious, but please know that nothing would make me happier than spending everyday with you. You're my greatest love and the most wonderful thing in my life. Don't you want to marry me?"

Lelouch was too scared to speak for a minute. After a long silence he smiled and said, "Yes." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

A few minutes later Lelouch woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed. He said, "I must of been dreaming. That means that I haven't saved Japan yet and it means that C. C. and I aren't engaged." He frowned for a while, but his frown turned into a more of a sad look. He felt depressed about his dream not being reality.

After a few minutes of unhappy thoughts Lelouch said, "I need to see C. C. If she has a ring on her finger that means that the dream happened." He felt a sudden burst of excitement as he ran out of his room and went to the living room.

C. C. said, "You sure got up late. I prepared breakfast for you over an hour ago. I didn't think that you would sleep for that long, but it's understandable after all that you've done."

Lelouch replied, "Please let me look at your hands." C. C. thought that Lelouch wanted to hold hands with her so she held Lelouch's hand. Lelouch stared at C. C.'s hands and saw that there was no ring on her finger. His excitement went away and he looked a little heartbroken.

C. C. noticed a change in Lelouch's mood so she asked, "What's wrong darling?"

Lelouch answered, "Um, nothing." He went to his bedroom so he could mope in peace.

After a half hour of Lelouch moping in his room C. C. opened the door and asked, "Do you want to talk?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like talking right now."

C. C. said, "When you got up you seemed so happy about something, but your mood turned into sadness out of nowhere. Did I do something wrong?"

Lelouch replied, "Of course not. You're the best thing in my life." Lelouch tried to use a pillow to cover up his face, but C. C. pulled the pillow away. She saw that Lelouch had a few tears.

C. C. nervously asked, "What made you cry?"

Lelouch answered, "Nothing."

C. C. asked, "Did you tea up for the fun of it?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "Yep."

C. C. responded, "Your lies keep getting more pathetic."

Lelouch said, "Please leave me alone for a while. I need alone time to sort out my thoughts." C. C. snuggled next to Lelouch. Lelouch wanted to have move away, but C. C. was too gentle and kind hearted. She put her arms around him. She kissed him on the lips. Lelouch's frown started going away. He could sense that he was blushing.

C. C. hugged Lelouch while asking, "Why are you sad?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm ashamed to say the reason."

C. C. replied, "I'm the one person you can always trust with your secrets."

Lelouch said, "I had a dream that was really good. It was actually the best dream that I ever had, but I was disappointed that it didn't actually happen."

C. C. asked, "What happened in you dream?"

Lelouch was reluctant to mention the parts about the proposal. He said, "I defeated all the members of my rouges gallery and saved Japan."

C. C. replied, "It would be a very special day if that happened."

Lelouch said, "I woke up and part of me thought that the dream actually happened. However I realized that it was all a bunch of lies."

C. C. replied, "No need to be sad Lelouch, because I believe that you'll save Japan from your wicked enemies someday. You have my full support and loyalty sweetheart."

C. C.'s comforting actions and words brought a lot of confidence and happiness to Lelouch. He said, "Thank you C. C. I can trust you to always make my life better."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I feel the same way about you."

Lelouch said, "I'm happier now and I'm going to be okay. Thank you for your help."

C. C. responded, "You're welcome darling."

Ten hours later Lelouch went back to sleep. While sleeping he started dreaming again. This dream was a continuation of his previous dream. In his dream he was trying out a wedding tuxedo. He stood at the mirror and admired his own reflection. He thought that he was the handsomest guy in the world. He started talking in his sleep about his feelings and about the wedding.

C. C. was sleeping in her bedroom, but she heard Lelouch talking in his sleep. She was worried that he was having another dream that would disappoint him when he woke up so she got out of bed and walked to Lelouch's room. After opening the door she walked up to Lelouch and held his hand.

Although Lelouch was still dreaming he could feel C. C.'s hand. He asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. spoke in a soft voice while answering, "I'm here."

Lelouch said, "I'm still a little scared."

C. C. asked, "About what?"

Lelouch answered, "The wedding."

C. C. paused and was super surprised. She realized that Lelouch was dreaming about being engaged to her. She was incredibly flattered. She had several dreams about marrying Lelouch and felt relieved that Lelouch had similar thoughts in his brain. She decided to wake up Lelouch.

Lelouch lifted his head off the pillow and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "You were having another happy dream. I'm sorry for cutting you off, but I didn't want you to wake up with disappointment again."

Lelouch asked, Do you know what I was dreaming about?"

C. C. smiled and said, "You were dreaming about you getting ready to marry me."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment. He wasn't sure what he should tell C. C. Lelouch considered telling C. C. that he didn't want to marry her, but that would be an obvious lie.

Lelouch said, "I honestly don't know why I had two dreams about that."

C. C. felt flattered and asked, "Two dreams?" Lelouch felt mad at himself for accidentally revealing to C. C. that he had been dreaming about being engaged to her the previous night. She said, "The reason that you were dreaming about that is because there's a small part of your brain that knows that you want to marry me. You've tried to ignore that part of your brain, but your dreams are presenting your true feelings."

Lelouch thought what to say. After thinking about what to say he said, "After I save Japan I might be ready to tie the knot."

C. C. replied, "No offense sweetheart, but I don't want to wait that long."

Lelouch said, "I don't have any rings or any free time to schedule a wedding. You know that saving Japan is my top concern."

C. C. sighed and said, "Fair enough."

Lelouch replied, "But I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." C. C. smiled. Lelouch said, "After the war to save Japan is over I'll get a new house for us. We'll always be together."

C. C. asked, "Will we ever get married?"

Lelouch said, "I think that'll happen." C. C. kissed Lelouch. Lelouch and C. C. held hands while feeling excited for the future. They closed their eyes and both started dreaming about getting married.


End file.
